My Confession
by berlindia
Summary: Sepasang kekasih yang pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam percintaannya akan lebih memahami dan menjaga satu sama lain / SeXing (Sehun x Yixing)


**Judul dan ide cerita terinspirasi dari lagu Afgan – My Confession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepasang kekasih yang pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam percintaannya akan lebih memahami dan menjaga satu sama lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title : My Confession

Cast : Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing

Other: Kris Wu x Hwang Zitao

Xi Luhan x Kim Minseok

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja dengan postur rubuh tinggi dengan kulit seputih salju cenderung pucat. Menelusuri koridor sekolah yang terlihat semi membuat langkah kakinya menggema disepanjang lorong. Akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah lapangan_ indoor_ yang biasa dipakai oleh klub basket. Saat tangannya yang pucat mendorong dengan pelan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dia langsung menemukan namja berlesung pipi mendribel bola, dia bisa menebak klub basket sedang melakukan latihan _three on three_.

"Yixing-hyung!" Serunya dan namja pemilik lesung pipi itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dengan seenaknya namja itu keluar dari lapangan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan salah satu teman satu timnya entah siapa.

"Hai! Sehun!"

Yixing sedang melawan Kris, Tao dan seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Seungho. Orang-orang menganggap Yixing pekerja keras tapi menurutnya, namja itu sedang melarikan diri. Yah~ sedang menyelamatkan hatinya yang sakit.

"Baru empat puluh menit yang lalu, klub _dance_ bubar," ujarnya sambil melirik kaos oblong Yixing yang sudah basah karena keringat. Dirinya dan Yixing memang teman satu klub seni tari. "Kau ingin membuat badanmu remuk?" Yixing yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Hanya ini cara termudah agar nanti malam aku bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak," alasan yang konyol. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. "Lapangan bola?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku akan menyusulmu nanti," ujar Yixing saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Yixing melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari mundur, saat sampai dilapangan namja itu memutarkan badannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia merebut bola ditangan kapten basket yang bernama lengkap Wu Yifan dan memasukkannya dengan mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun ke dalam ranjang. Suara sorakan senang jelas terdengar, Sehun tertawa melihat Yixing ber_high five _ria dengan Chanyeol dan salah satu temannya.

Kasihan, hanya itu kata yang pantas untuk Yixing. Kakak kelasnya itu merupakan anggota tim basket sekaligus _dancer_. Kakak kelasnya itu baru-baru ini masuk klub tari. Yixing memang memiliki bakat menari yang menakjubkan. Hanya saja dia masuk ke dalam klub tari untuk menyibukkan diri. Semua orang tahu Kris dan Yixing dulu pasangan yang fenomenal, Kris yang angkuh dan Yixing yang tenang. Namun semua berubah, 6 bulan berpacaran mereka putus. Entah apa alasannya. Tapi dalam hitungan hari Kris sudah menggandeng pasangan baru Hwang Zitao, teman sekelasnya bersama Jongin yang merupakan ketua club tari.

_You never see the way I look into your eyes _

_Kau tidak pernah melihat bagaiman caraku memandang matamu_

Tapi mereka sama. Sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh ketua klub. Jika Yixing klub basket maka ia klub sepak bola. Lengkapnya Xi Luhan, namja yang berasal dari Beijing, hanya bertahan selama tiga bulan dengannya. Ia yang terlalu dingin dan Luhan yang terlalu mengikatnya. Mungkin benar, bosan bisa membuat kata cinta tidak ada artinya. Alasan 'bosan' adalah kata yang dipakai Luhan untuk memutuskannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, meski pun ia masih mencintai Luhan. Ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Memaksa bukan caranya.

"Selalu duduk disini," keluh seseorang sambil merebahkan tubuhnya berbantalkan paha Sehun. "Ini paha isinya tulang semua," kritiknya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Sehun. "Tenang, aku sudah mandi."

"Rambutmu masih basah," gumam Sehun tapi namja itu malah menutup matanya mengacuhkan ucapan Sehun. "Yixing-hyung."

"Hm?" Mata Yixing kembali terbuka menatap hamparan langit yang mulai menunjukkan rona kemerahan.

"Aku tadi melihat, sempat-sempatnya Kris memeluk pinggang Zitao dari belakang," dia tidak bermaksud memanas-manasi kakak kelasnya. Hanya saja dia ingin tahu reaksi Yixing.

"Sudah biasa, adegan _cheese_ yang terlalu sering aku lihat," Yixing melirik wajah Sehun yang ada diatasnya hanya mengangguk sambil menatap lapangan bola. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Lapangan bola,"

"Lalu?"

"Tim sepak bola."

"Lalu?"

"Bola," matanya entah kenapa kembali menatap namja yang selalu dijuluki rusa jantan. "Luhan." Dan setiap melihat namja itu maka matanya refleks melihat namja lain. "Kim Minseok."

Yixing dengan lembut mengelus lengan kiri atas Sehun dengan tangan kanannya pelan. Sama halnya dengan Kris, tiga hari kemudian Luhan datang ke sekolah sambil menggandeng Minseok yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Sehun hanya tersenyum menggenggam tangan Yixing yang mengelus lengannya. Tangannya dengan refleks mengelus punggung tangan Yixing yang dingin, mungkin efek karena Yixing baru mandi.

"Kenapa kau masih suka diam disini?"

"Karena semua berawal dari sini," ujar Sehun dengan tenang. Ia suka melihat orang bermain sepak bola meski ia tidak suka memainkannya. Dan rasa cinta itu datang mengubahnya. "Setidaknya hobi menonton bolaku memang tidak bisa hilang," Sehun masih mengelus punggung tangan Yixing dengan perlahan. "Kenapa hyung masih diam di tim basket?"

"Karena Chanyeol."

"Hah?!" Seru Sehun dengan kaget.

"Dia memaksaku untuk tetap diam disana, lagi pula aku memang masuk tim karena ajakan Chanyeol," kini kelopak mata Yixing sedikit tertutup saat awan tiba-tiba bergeser tidak menghalangi matahari sama sekali. "Berpacaran dengan Kris hanya sebuah hiasan saja."

"Kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Kalau tidak, mana mungkin bisa bertahan sampai enam bulan?" Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Yixing yang terlampau jujur. Dan akhirnya kelopak matanya benar-benar tertutup meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum kecil mendengar dengkuran halus kakak kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You never realize the love I feel inside_

_Kau tidak pernah menyadari cinta yang aku rasakan _

"Sehun? Mau kemana?" Tanya Zitao saat melihat temannya beranjak duduk dari bangkunya.

"Kelas 3-1," jawabnya kalem.

Jongin yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya, menatapnya kaget. Jongin jelas tahu, Luhan pacar mantan sahabatnya itu berada di kelas 3-1.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin, Sehun yang masih berdiri menghadap Tao yang duduk dua bangku didepannya menatap Jongin dengan bingung. "Bertemu dengan siapa?" Jelasnya.

"Yixing-hyung," jawab Sehun pendek. Jongin yang mendengarnya malah semakin terperangah. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara makan siangmu dengan Kyungsoo-hyung." Akhirnya Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti meski masih menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku juga mau kesana," sahut Zitao. Sehun mengerti maksud Tao jadi dia pergi ke lantai atas bersama-sama. "Kau berpacaran dengan Yixing-ge?"

"Tidak." Zitao hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban singkat Sehun yang terkesan dingin. Semua orang tahu Sehun memang dingin tapi tidak dihadapan Jongin dan Yixing. Ah! Dulu Sehun juga sering terseyum jika berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Kris-ge!" Seru Tao dengan logat Chinanya yang imut. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri meski Tao terlihat sangar, nyatanya namja China itu memiliki sikap yang sedikit kekanakan.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan tatapan kakak kelasnya yang lain. Kris yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Joonmyeon tampak tersenyum merekah melihat Zitao datang. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menghiraukan pemandangan lain di pojok kiri kelas, Luhan yang sedang duduk dimeja Minseok. Bangku Minseok memang persis didepan bangku Yixing berbeda dengan bangku Kris yang berada dipojok kanan kelas.

Dia menundukkan badannya dengan sopan saat melewati Minseok dan Luhan. Keduanya membalas anggukan kepala Sehun dengan otomatis. Mungkin mereka terlalu heran melihat Sehun datang ke kelasnya, karena biasanya Luhan yang datang ke kelas Sehun. Tanpa dia sadari, ia malah tersenyum melihat Yixing sibuk menyalin cacatan seseorang.

"Sibuk?" Tanyanya _to the poin_. Aksen dingin khasnya membuat Yixing sontak mendongakkan kepala. "Kau meminjam catatan siapa?"

"Joonmyeon," ujarnya masih dengan ekspresi heran. "Tumben kesini."

Sehun tampak menatap arlojinya, membuat Yixing memincingkan matanya. Sikap Sehun memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya untung saja dia tampan. "Ini sudah waktunya makan siang kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin."

"Jadi?"

Sehun terdiam, memandang Yixing dengan tajam sedangkan Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan pura-pura polosnya. "Jadi, hyungku yang manis ini mau menemaniku tidak?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum meski tatapannya sangat tajam. Sontak tawa Yixing meledak. Akhirnya selama beberapa minggu ini Yixing bisa tertawa lepas tanpa paksaan sama sekali.

"Ayo!" Ujar Yixing sambil merapihkan buku-bukunya. Sehun menghela nafas kesal melihat tingkah Yixing. Dan namja manis itu hanya membalikkan badan Sehun sambil mendorong bahunya. "Kita ke kantin saja."

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Yixing yang biasanya kalem menjadi menjengkelkan macam ini. Keduanya tentunya sadar beberapa orang dikelasnya menatap keduanya dengan heran. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Meski Sehun jelas melihat Luhan yang mengerutkan dahi dengan heran. Dan Kris bersama temannya menatap Yixing dengan sama bingungnya.

Luhan tidak pernah sekali pun mendapatkan Sehun memanggilnya manis meski itu hanya main-main, tapi toh, dia sendiri yang melarang Sehun memanggilnya manis maupun cantik. Karena pada dasarnya dirinya kan namja bukan yeoja. Dan dia belum pernah melihat Yixing tertawa sepuas itu dengan siapa pun. Cemburu? Tidak bisa, karena dia sudah memiliki Minseok.

"Aku sampai lupa, suara tawa Yixing," ujar Joonmyeon tiba-tiba. "Aku benar kan?" Ketika melihat teman-teman menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Kau berlebihan," sahut Kris tiba-tiba kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Dia termasuk yang paling tenang kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan santai.

"Sehun bahkan selalu menjawab pertanyaanku hanya dengan satu kata yang singkat dan dingin," keluh Zitao saat melihat Yixing ketika keluar dari kelas. "Yixing-ge bahkan tampak cerewet jika bersama Sehun." Ucapannya tanpa sadar membuat Kris kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pain and sorrow that haunted me, cause word are left unsaid_

_Rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang menghantuiku, membuat kata yang tersisa tidak terucapkan_

"Nanti kau melanjutkan kuliahmu dimana, hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang menemani Yixing di perpustakaan. Yixing tampak terdiam menatap Sehun sebelum akhirnya menutup bukunya.

"Aku rasa, aku akan kembali ke China," ucapan Yixing membuat kepala Sehun mendongak. Karena dia juga sebenarnya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Intinya sekalian Yixing belajar untuk tes perguruan tinggi, dia juga mengerjakan beberapa tugas mata pelajaran di perpustakaan.

"Kenapa harus ke China?"

"Karena aku akan memilih jurusan ilmu pemerintahan. Chian dan Korea Selatan kan negara yang sangat berbeda dan kebijakannya pun pasti sangat berbeda," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk sebuah brosur universitas. Sehun tampak menatap Yixing dengan tatapan memelas. "Kenapa?"

"Kau meninggalkanku?"

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. Bukankah selalu ada perpisahan dan hal itu tidak mengharuskan untuk saling meninggalkan dan melupakan. "Kenapa kau tidak menyusulku saja?" tanya Yixing sambil tertawa kecil dengan mata melirik ke arah penjaga perpustakaan. Dia sedikit takut ditegur oleh penjaga perpus yang memiliki mimik wajah yang tidak ramah sama sekali.

Sehun tampak berpikir namun pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju, ia memilih kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Oke, tunggu aku kalau begitu," tanpa Sehun sadari Yixing membulatkan matanya dengan kaget. Hei, dia hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya dia juga memiliki referensi lain untuk kuliah di Korea.

"Baiklah.." Gumam Yixing yang malah menatap Sehun yang tampak serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Yixing tampak keluar dari perpustakaan dengan bersamaan. Hari sudah larut malam dan mereka harus istirahat untuk bangun pagi-pagi lalu masuk sekolah, melakukan rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya. Mereka menemukan pasangan Kris dengan Tao dan Luhan dengan Minseok.

"Hai!" Sapa Yixing, keempatnya membalas sapaan Yixing dengan lambaian tangan. "Wuah, kalian sedang apa?"

"Kami ingin melakukan _double date_, gege mau ikut?" Tanya Zitao dengan bersemangat. Yixing menatap Sehun yang tampak menatap Tao dengan bingung. "Kita jadi _triple date_ kalau gege dan Sehun ikut."

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih," sahut Yixing dengan senyuman kecil. "Ya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kalian seperti sepasang kekasih, yang selalu bersama dimana pun," sahut Luhan pelan.

Yixing tampak menyenggol tubuh Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kami memang belum menjadi sepasang kekasih," ujar Sehun sambil menatap Yixing yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Nanti saat aku menyusulnya ke China, aku akan langsung melamarnya."

Semua mata memandang Sehun dengan terkejut apa lagi Yixing. Saat Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Yixing langsung mendengus dan tertawa pelan.

"Oke, aku tunggu lamaranmu," ujar Yixing dengan mantap, sama mantapnya dengan anggukan setuju Sehun. "Maaf kami tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu tadi Tao, karena kita harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah merajuk.

"Karena kami harus merumuskan masa depan kami," celetukan Sehun dan lagi-lagi membuat semuanya kaget.

Yixing langsung mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa pelan. "Dia hanya bercanda," ujar Yixing sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun. "Kita pulang duluan, _bye_!" Serunya. Sehun tampak tertawa melihat Yixing yang buru-buru mendorong tubuhnya dengan sesekali memukul punggungnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun tampak merengkuh pinggang Yixing dari samping, membuat Yixing refleks menghindar. Tapi Sehun jauh lebih cepat untuk kembali merengkuh Yixing. Menyisakan namja berlesung pipi itu pasrah direngkuh oleh Sehun saat mereka benar-benar keluar dari area sekolah.

"Bercanda?" Gumam Kris pelan.

"Serius mereka macam apa?" Tanya Luhan untuk menimpali pertanyaan Kris.

"Kalian tahu sebuah pepatah yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan mereka berdua," ujar Minseok pelan sebelum memeluk lengan kekasihnya dengan erat. "Sepasang kekasih yang pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam percintaannya akan lebih memahami dan menjaga satu sama lain."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**FF ini tiba-tiba saya tulis karena nenek saya meninggal dan diwaktu yang hampir berdekatan dua teman saya juga meninggal terlebih dahulu sebelum nenek saya. Walau pun kami tidak benar-benar dekat, tapi secara tidak langsung kami bekerja sama dalam sebuah organisasi.**

**Mungkin Allah terlalu sayang pada ketiganya dari kegilaan keadaan dunia sekarang :) kalau saya bisa melambaikan tangan, saya akan melambaikan tangan saya. Do'a pun akan selalu menyertai ketiga almarhum, jadi saya mohon do' untuk mereka :)**

**Saya gak tahu kenapa ide ini datang, anggap saja sebagai sebuah perpisahan sebelum saya bener-bener rehat dan fokus dengan KKN saya.**

**Untuk para reader Coma dan He Kill My Ego, maaf membuat kalian harus menunggu :)**


End file.
